


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Star Trek

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. The Power and the Magic

"Khan? Can you hear me?" He heard a voice call, he groaned as he woke from Cryosleep once more. He knew that voice, his son, Eric.

"My son, is that you?" His voice grunted.

"Yes father." Eric answered. "Open your eyes."

Khan heard the soft command and opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around to see all but one of his crew watching him. "Where are we? Who woke us up? Where is Thaddius?"

Eric sighed, "They will not tell us. Wanted to talk to you?" He pointed of to behind them.

Khan turned to see Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy. He slowly stood, "Hello again, I thought that I was to be punished to sleep forever with my people."

Kirk smirk, "That's what we wanted you to think, needed you to be angry with us."

Khan looked confused, "What do you mean, Captain?"

"You couldn't truly believe that Marcus was working by himself. You are genius, as it were." Spock stated, "We needed to find his colleges. It took us some years but we found them all, getting justice for you and your crew."

Khan stared at them, "Why wake us up? Where is Thaddius?"

Kirk frowned, "One his colleges escaped. The plan was to get them all through trial, banished or in jail before we wake and release you and your crew but he escaped, taking your crew member with him, this Thaddius. We are tracking them now. He also stole one of my crewman as well, he shouldn't have. She is very smart and dangerous, if she gets Thaddius awake, they well do some damage to him before we find them."

One of Khan's crew laughed. "She? A human female? Dangerous? I doubt it."

"Who said she was human?" Spock asked him, they looked to him. "She was born human but then like you, she was made better, not by choice." Kirk growled softly as he looked away. "She is about as old as you are, I believe she was born in 1987, in America."

Khan nodded his head slowly, "Where are we?"

Kirk smiled, "On the new and improved Enterprise." He looked to Khan, "We will let you out but I need to know that you will attack my crew and for that I need her. I think it is unfair to leave you all in here until we get them but I don't see another way... unless...?"

Khan tensed, "Unless what, Captain?"

Kirk shook his head, "I think you should just say no, stay in there but Spock here along with Bones has used your blood to create collars. To keep you from killing us, you would only wear them until she is back and says that you are okay to trust but we are not forcing you, it will be your choice." He ended by shooting a glare at Bones, who rolled his eyes.

Khan looked back his son, Eric sighed, "What did you do to them?"

Khan shook his head, "They took you from me, I killed some of their people."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Always with the attack first, think second. We'll take the collars."

Khan nodded, turning to Kirk, "Collars."

Kirk smiled, "Coming right up." He lifted his communicator to his mouth, "Chekov, bring them."

Moments later the door opened with the young crewmen carrying a bow, he set them down at Kirk's feet, "Here Keptain."

"Oh Russian." A female called out, flirty.

"No." Khan snapped, "He is taken by the one who guides the ship, you will leave them alone."

Chekov looked shock, "Tank you, Khan. My husband would be wery happy that you noticed." He smirked before he nodded at Kirk and left the room.

"Husband? How long have I been asleep, Captain?" Khan asked.

Kirk smiled, "I wondered when you would ask. It has been about nineteen years now." He sighed, "Your blood slowed down our aging as well as helped my health."

Khan nodded, "Glad to help."

Kirk drew the device in front of Khan, opening it big enough for the box as Spock lifted the box and passed it to Khan. Khan took it as his crew came and got a collar, placed it around their necks, heard it snap and tighten around their necks to fit snuggly. Khan set the box down to do his as Spock lifted his wrist for them to see a watch-type electronic. "This monitors them, do not tamper with them, we will know."

The crew and Khan nodded. Kirk walked over to the panel, pressed in the code to lower the glass and Khan walk out, his crew followed him. Kirk smiled, "Welcome back to Enterprise."

Khan smirked slightly, "Thank you Captain."

Kirk nodded as Sulu's voice called over the ship's system, "Captain, we are being hailed."

Kirk smirked, "On our way." He turned to Khan, "Come on, it is most likely her." He took off out of the room with everyone behind him. They made their way to the bridge.

Khan pointed to Eric and two other crew members, Leo and Thomas, before motioning the others to stay back as the door to the bridge opened. Khan, Eric, Leo and Thomas walked in behind Bones. Chekov smirked at Kirk, "Keptain on the bridge."

Kirk smirked before looking over his shoulder, "Alex, put it up."

A young looking Vulcan nodded, "Yes Captain." He pushed a button before turning to the front with the others.

A picture appeared as the face of Thaddius came into view. "You the Captain Kirk dude?"

Khan sighed, "Thad."

Thaddius smirked, "Sorry Khan." He looked at Kirk, "So?"

"Yes, where is she?" Kirk asked.

Thad smirked, "Um..." He looked to the left, "He wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just one more... fuck, shit!... ouch! Son of a bit... there got it! Hell yeah!" There was a sound of air flowing and Thad smirked. There was a shuffle before a beautiful young looking women appeared in view. She pushed her wild brown hair off her face, her bright blue eyes shining. "Sorry Cap. That jerk turned off the air to the whole ship in hopes that we would die." She laughed as she shook her head, "Killed his crew and almost himself but I got him. He is hogtied, wearing a gas mask in the cell. Where you at?"

Kirk laughed as Bones smirked, "Hogtied?"

She giggled, "Yep, thought you'd like that after what he did to your Spock."

Bones nodded as Kirk sighed, sitting back in his chair, "So we are heading in the direction of Vulcan 2, where are you?"

She looked around, "On the bridge."

Alex laughed. "Not what he meant, Vik!"

She sighed, "I know but I honestly have no idea, Sparky here shot the navigation screen." She glared at Thad, who shrugged.

"I'll see what the main computer says, boss." He smirked at her before walking out of the picture.

She smirked, "This guy is awesome, Captain! I hope his whole crew is this cool. Well, it's Khan's crew but you know what I mean." She waved it off as she looked to the other side of the room.

Bones growled, "You're bleeding."

Her head snapped back to him, "What?" She ran a hand through her hair, hissing when she found it, "Fuck... me..."

"I would but you aren't my type." Thad called out.

Vik laughed, "That's okay, you stick to guys, you couldn't handle me anyways little boy." She pulled her hand away, "Relax Bones, it will heal. It must have been from me hitting my head on the piece of metal."

Bones growled, "It should already be healed! That was minutes ago!"

She looked confused, "Huh, yeah it was, I wonder why... oh that's right. Well Fuck me sideways..."

"Is that possible?" Thad asked as he came back into view, looking at Kirk, "We are right outside Vulcan's atmosphere."

She looked at him, shaking her head, "Defiantly couldn't handle me... Yes it is possible and fun..." She looked back to Bones, "This asshat shot me up with something to, and I quote, Hold off my freakiness. Like what the hell? I think it is hindering my healing abilities. I know it is fucking with my sight and hearing, I feel like a fucking human," She shuddered then gasps, "No offence guys." She smiles sweetly.

Bones scuffs, "None taken, Baty!"

Kirk laughed, "It's okay Vik. We are on our way, Bones will fix you right up."

She smiled, "I know he will, no one is better then Bones!" Bones rolled his eyes and shakes his head, she giggles. "Anyways, I think the ship will hold until you get here, I mean it looks shity but its made it this for so it can't be that bad..." There was a loud beeping, she groans, "What the fuck now?!"

The door opened and three men in air masked came into the room. Thad and Vik growled, Thad took the one on the right as Vik took the other two. She moved almost to fast to follow, she grunted as the one behind her stabbed her.

"VIK!" Bones shouted.

Vik roared out on anger, gripping the neck of the one in front of her while kicking his chest causing his spine to snap. She turned to the other as Thad had knocked out his man and turned to watch her. Her eyes turned black as her skin turned pale white and her teeth lengthened. "Fool! You should not battle when you are destined to lose!" She snarled before biting into his neck pulling his blood into her.

Alex moved around everyone to touch the screen, "VIK! Enough! You can't kill him! VIK!"

Vik growled as she pulled her teeth out and dropped the body. She closed her eyes, "He isn't dead, Alex."

Alex sighed, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "I think I might need the doc here." She pulled out the knife from her side. She looked up at Kirk, "How far away are you?"

"We're close Vik, we're close." Kirk told her. "Keep it together just a little while longer."

Vik nods, Spock steps forward, "Besides the man on the floor, when was the last time you feed Victoria?"

She looked at him, "To long, Master Spock."

Spock sighed, "Lock yourself in a cell until we get there. If you accidently attack Thaddius, we have no idea what his blood will do to you. Do you understand me?"

Vik nodded, "Yes Master Spock." She stood up, "Captain."

"See you soon. Go." Kirk nodded.

She smiled before flashing out off the deck. Thad gasped, "Holy shit! Is she a vampire?"

Kirk smiled, "That she is Thad. A very old vampire who was caged and abused until we found her. We'll be there shortly, stay on the deck Thad."

"Yes, Captain Kirk." Thad nodded.

The image cut off and Kirk sat down, "Spock..."

Spock nodded, "I know Jim. Don't worry, we won't let that happen." The ship slowed as it came out of hyper space.

"I see her Captain." Solo called out.

"Let's get her docked and bring our crew home." Kirk sighed as he stood. "Khan, come with me."

Khan, Eric, Leo and Thomas followed Kirk, Bones and Spock out the door. The rest of Khan's crew followed behind until they all arrived at the loading dock, once the smaller ship was secure, the door opened and Thad dragged a hogtied man out on to the deck. 

"She says it's for Bones." He stated as he dropped him.

"Thank you Thad." Kirk smiled. "Jones!" A men appeared, "Take that thing to a holding cell, no one talks or touches him until Bones." The man nodded, lifting the tied up man and carrying him off. "Where is she?"

"Cage three." Thad answered. "It is in the far back."

Kirk nodded as he and Spock boarded. "Khan, stay here, if she gets past us, grab her."

Bones scoffed, "When not if, Jim."

Kirk looked at him, "Stop being dramatic." They walked inside, there was a bang, a scream and a loud thud. After a few silent moments, Kirk walked out with Vik behind him and Spock behind them. "See Bones."

"What did you threaten her with?" Bones asked.

Kirk rolled his eyes, Vik smirked, "Klingon blood."

Bones shuddered, "Gross."

"Yeppers." Vik smirked. "We off to Oz, Bones?"

Bones groaned, "Why must you call Med bay, Oz?"

"Because that makes you the grumpy Wizard of Oz." Vik giggled darkly, Bones sighed as he pulled out a mouth guard. "Oh no fun."

"Can't have you attacking the crew or me." Bones pointed out.

Vik gasped, "I would never... attack the crew."

Bones shook his head, "But me is okay?"

"Of course not, you're Spock's." Vik smirked as she grabbed the mouth guard, slipt it in her mouth, grunted as it clicked into her gums and forced her mouth shut.

Bones nodded, "Alright lady, off you go." Vik rolled her eyes, bowed dramatically to him and flashed off. "Crazy women."

Kirk laughed, "She does it to push you to your limits, Bones."

Bones smiles, "I know. If it weren't her... and you... I would have never been able to handle my teenage daughter." Bones shook his head, "I'm off to Med bay." He leaves the room.

Khan watches him, "I thought vampires were myths."

"They were, until Victoria." Spock stated, the crew turned to him. "Scientist and the U.S. government wanted to make the perfect killing machine. They messed with things better left alone and ended up creature monsters. Three vampires, a shapeshifter and two creatures that were describe as Demons at best. One vampire, the shifter and the demons didn't survive the first four 'tests'. Just Victoria and the other vampire that would later become her brother. Unfortunately, he didn't survive that last 'test', leaving Victoria all alone."

Kirk growled, "The government didn't like that, so they tried to kill her, she faked being dead and they dumped her body. One of the Scientists stole the data and moved to Japan. Years later, you were created."

Khan looked at him, "She was... we are..."

"She is the first, less controlled, more wild. You were created from her." Spock nodded. 

Thad sighed, "Wow, how long was she alone?"

"We found her sixteen years ago, while searching for Marcus' partners. She was chained to the side of a volcano. She had been so long, she stopped screaming as the lava melted her skin." Kirk stated. "We took her, put her back together and gave her a home here on the Enterprise."

Khan nodded, "She still feels alone?" Kirk nodded, "Maybe we can help."

"If you would like, we will not push you." Kirk smiled. 

There was a loud bang, "What?" Spock started but Vik appeared before them, "Vik?"

She pointed to the mouth guard, jumping up and down. Kirk sighed, grabbed it, pushed the code in and pulled it off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She sighed, "Thanks! Okay no one panic!" She holds her hands out, Kirk sighs.

"VIK!" Kirk yells.

She smirks. "Idiot let asshat out of the hogtie and he is loose on the ship." She giggled, "Can I hunt?"

Kirk looked at Spock, "Are you healing yet?"

She nodded, showing her head, "Yep. Bones shot me up with up my blood, took out the shot and now I'm all good. I'll even stop by my room and drink. PLEASE!?" She pouted.

"Take one of them with you." Kirk pointed to Khan's crew.

She gasped, "Okay, who?"

"Me." Eric stepped forward. "I'm Eric, Khan's son."

"Victoria, Vik. I can't remember if I had parents." She shrugged. "Come on." She turned, "Oh Spock, Bones is yelling at idiot."

Spock smirked, "Thank you, Victoria."

She nodded as they walked out, Kirk smirked, "Let's go save Cupcake."


	2. True Nature

Khan stared at me across the bridge. Admiral Marcus was dead and the others had been stunned, including my Captain, Scotty and Carol. The only ones conscious were Khan and I. "I told you Kira, I would do anything to protect my family. I would do anything to protect what's mine."

I stared at Khan and ignored the pain that was radiating throughout my head after having it bashed against the floor. "You may be able to get Spock to trade us for your crew and get away for now Khan but Captain will find you and he will make you answer for all that you've done."

Khan raised an eyebrow at me. "Find me? Your Captain, what makes you think that I would allow your crew to live after I get what I want, knowing that they would feel the need to give chase and pursue me?"

I started. "Khan..."

"Oh no, no, no my dear. Your crew will die. Make no mistake. There is no reason for me to let them live."

"Khan..."

"However," Khan took a step closer to me, his phaser still focused on my chest. "If you were to give me a reason, I could be persuaded to allow them to live."

I peered at Khan suspiciously. I had no reason to trust Khan, knew I couldn't trust Khan, yet if I could save my crew... "Reason?"

Khan's smile could have frozen a snake in fear. "Yes. As I've stated, I would do anything to protect what is mine. That includes listening to and taking into consideration their feelings and thoughts on the things... and people... they care about. So I pose to you a question Kira. And consider carefully for your answer holds the fate of your crew within it." I stared at Khan as I waited for Khan's demand that would be posed to me as a question. I watched as Khan stepped over a stunned crewman to get to within a few feet of my being. The heat and hunger in Khan's eyes were so intense that I had to fight the urge to step back. "Are you mine?"

I stared at him, I looked Kirk and Scotty, closed my eyes and sighed, "Yes, Khan." I looked up at him, "I... I am yours."

"Excellent, let's tell your captain, shall we?" He smirked as he walked over to Kirk, kicking him awake. "Wake up Captain. Kira has just bought you, your life. You and your crew."

Kirk groaned as he turned to me, "Kira?"

"Tell him." Khan demanded.

I took a deep breath, pushing back the tears. "You and your crew will go back to the Enterprise after you have given..." Scotty was awake and watching as well now, "After you have given my Captain and I, our crew. You will be left alive as we leave and you will never come after us, Captain Kirk."

Kirk stared at me as he lifted himself, "Kira..." He looked back to Scotty and Carol before dropping his head, "Very well, Lieutenant Le Fay." He looked at me, "I must speak with Spock, if your Captain will allow it."

I turned to Khan, who was smirking. "Captain?"

"Very well, Captain." He waved his hand to the panel.

I slowly stood, moving over to it, linking the ship to the Enterprise. Kirk moved to stand beside me. I stood, looking down at the panel as the picture came up. Everyone that I loved as my family was standing there watching. Spock stood, "Captain?"

Kirk took a deep breath, "Khan has agreed to let Scotty, Carol and I come back to the Enterprise after you return His and Lieutenant Le Fay's crew to them. We are allowed our lives, we let them leave and never come after them."

Bones stepped forward, "WHAT?! Kira?"

I didn't look at him, digging my nails into my skin to keep from crying as Pavel cried out in anguish. Uhura walked to Spock's side, "Friend is this what you want?"

"Answer her." Khan commanded.

I looked up at her, "Yes, this is what I want."

Spock nodded slowly, "Very well Captain. They are where you left them."

Kirk turned to me, "Weapons bay."

I brought it up on the panel, counted all of them and beamed them over. I pulled up a screen to see them. They were not armed and all his crew where still inside. Khan smiled, "Thank you Captain. Lieutenant, you can send them back over to their ship and we will leave." He moved toward the door, "Only a few minutes to say goodbye, Kira. No tricks."

"Yes Captain, thank you." I whispered before the door shut behind him. I beamed Kirk, Scotty and Carol onto the deck beside Spock. I looked at them. "Bones, Forgive me for not being able to be there for your daughter's birthday. Uhura, don't give up. Spock, stop lying to yourself and Kirk. Pavel... God forgive me to not be there to walk you down the isle. I love you brother." I gasp for air, "Scotty, keep our ship in the air. Sulu, you keep being crazy for me." I sighed, "James, Cap... You do anything for family."

Kirk steps forward, "What do we tell Starfleet?"

"John in dead, Marcus is missing and I am... I..." I sighed.

Spock lifted his hand in a Vulcan salute, "Live long and Prosper, my friend."

"Thank you Spock. It has been long enough. Good bye." I whisper before turning off the video and plotting a course away from here and them. I felt us push into hyper drive, I gripped the edge of the penal to keep myself upright and fight back the tears.

The intercom goes off. "I have awoken the crew. Go to sick bay, Lieutenant. Fix yourself and stay there until told other wise by me." Khan's voice called out.

"Very well Captain." I answered. I walked off deck, made my way though the corridors until I found the door marked 'Med-Bay.' I walked inside, found what I would need, sat on a med bed and got to work. I almost passed out when I worked on my ribs but I got through it. I put the things on a table close to me, laid down on the bed and tried to relax. I sighed, I would most likely die soon. Why Khan took me, I may never now but did I really care? I hoped that Kirk wouldn't come after him. I closed my eyes and fought against the pure sadness. I don't know how long I laid there before the ship rocked. I gasped and sat up. I moved to go to the deck but sat back down, Khan told me to stay. I gritted my teeth together, 'Don't be Starfleet! Dear God, don't be Kirk.'

"Kira, get up here." Khan's voice called throughout the ship.

I jumped up, rushed down the corridor, pausing shortly to compose myself before walking on deck as the ship rocked again. I tired not looked at the group of peop... Augments that were watching me as I stepped beside Khan, "Captain?"

"Who are they?" He asked as he pointed to the screen.

I looked and gasped, "It is impossible." I whispered. "They should be dead."

"Who are they?" Khan demanded.

"My people." I whispered. I made my way to the Panel, sending out a transmission. "Stop firing you Idjits!" I shouted out. After the firing stopped, they sent a connection, I looked to Khan, "May I answer, Captain?"

He looked interested. "Very well."

I answered it to see, my brother looking at me. "Jonas?"

"Kira! You're alive! Felix, get the prince. Tell him the Queen is alive." Jonas commanded, I flinched slightly. He looked at me, "Why are you on a Starfleet ship."

I laughed, "This is the farthest things from Starfleet." I shook my head, "Brother, how are you alive? Marcus said..." I tensed, looking back to Khan before growling, "Son of bitch!" I looked back at Jonas. "What did Marcus do!?" I screamed.

The door behind him opened, a man with blue hair stepped forward, "Mother!? Is that really you? Why do you look like that? What have they done to you?"

I held up my hand, he stopped, "Jonas?"

Jonas sighed, "He cut off our air supply, thinking that we needed it to breathe. He set our homes a blaze, thinking that we would burn. He tried to kill us, my Queen and took you as his prize."

I laughed, "Milyen ostoba. Ahhoz, hogy a rossz o mar halott.(How foolish. To bad he is already dead.)"

Jonas growled, "Halott? Vajon melto ra?(Dead? Was it worthy of him?)"

I smirked, "Ez volt.(It was.)"

My son laughed, "Jo.(Good.)"

Someone walked through the door behind him, "Hello dove."

I tense, growling softly, "Mathis."

"Oh, still angry?" He smirked.

I tilted my head, "Am I still angry that you and my father chained me to a bed, that you raped me until I was with child and forced yourself into my life? Is that what you are asking, Mathis?" I smirked as my eyes shifted black and my teeth lengthened, "Why don't you come find out?"

Mathis looked visible shakened, "Control your temper, your Majesty. You wouldn't want to set a bad example for Sherkhan."

My son laughed, "A bad example for me? I killed my first time when I was ten, remember, it was one of your whores that snuck into my bed." He growled as his eyes turned black as well. "Keep talking fool, I'd love to rip out your tongue."

I giggled, "Sher." He turned to me, smirking. "Why is he on your ship?"

He sighed, "My brother gave birth to a daughter, he was getting to close." 

I tensed. "Benji had a daughter, is he?"

"Married?" Jonas asked, he smirks. "Yes, very in love." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, Jonas sighed. "Just because you have yet to feel love, sister, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

I waved my hand, "Whatever. Why did you attack this ship? I don't think the Cap... my Captain is very happy about it?"

"Your Captain?" Sherkhan asked, glaring at the man behind me.

I sighed, "Yes. Now?"

Jonas looked annoyed, "That ship attacked one of our colonies yesterday."

I shook my head, "Marcus. The ship has a new Captain."

Jonas nodded, Sherkhan growled as his skin turned green and his hands began to glow, "YOUR CAPTAIN?!"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Enough, Sher. It is out of our hands. Drop it before you hurt someone." He roared as he threw Mathis across the room. I sighed, "Someone important."

"No! Why do you have a Captain!? You are Royalty! You are a Queen! You are a warrior, leader of our people, carrier of pure magic, keeper of darkness..." He ranted.

"Sherkhan Le Fay! ENOUGH!" I roared. He stopped, sighing. "I know who I am but Earth of Old is gone, our home is gone, our history is gone. No one knows about us, no one remembers. We are ancients in a new world... well worlds. We can only do what we can with the choices we are given." I tell him, he sighs as his magic resides. I rub the back of my neck, "I have had to pretend to be human for centuries, Sher. I have lived in their 'new world' and they would never understand us. They would only try to destroy us."

My son nodded his head, "Of course, forgive me mother."

"There will never be a time when I don't, my son." I smile. "Now Jonas, my Captain?"

"What is his name?" Jonas asked.

Khan went to speak but I laughed, "Look at him, Jonas. Look at them all."

Jonas frowned but looked at them. My son gasped first, "Khan Nooien Singh and the other genetically-engineered Human Augments."

Jonas' eyes went wide, "Sister..."

I shook my head, "We were wrong." 

He nodded, "Forgive me Captain Khan for firing on your ship, it was not you I meant to attack."

Khan looked from me to him, "Very well." He turned to me, "We need somewhere to gather ourselves and plan our next move, my dear." I looked at him in shock, he smirked, "Would you mind if we stayed with your people?"

I shivered before lowering my head, "Of course not, Captain. They would welcome you with open arms."

Khan nodded, "Then it is decided. How far is it to your home, Captain Jonas?"

Jonas nodded, "Not far, one of us can come over there and put in the coordinates, if you wish?"

Khan nodded slowly, "Very well, how about Sher... what was the second half... Khan?"

My son tensed, "Yes, Captain."

Khan nodded, "Nice, you can come over. I am sure you miss your mother."

Sher nodded, "Thank you Captain." He smirked, "The shields, mother." I sighed as I lowered them, he snapped his fingers and appeared beside me, "Hello mother."

I looked at him, "Son. That never gets old." He laughed as he put in the course, looking to Khan, "Do you wish me to stay for the journey or return to my ship?"

"Stay." Khan smirked.

Sher nodded, "Very well. Uncle we shall see you soon." He cut of the video, looked at me, "You look disgusting."

I sighed, "I feel it." I shrugged as I turned to Khan, "Orders Captain?"

"Show me your true form." He demanded.

Sher tensed, stepping back as I sighed, "Very well. Sher?" He nodded, kneeling beside me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pushed my magic out of the cage I had locked it in. My back arched as I gasped. I didn't need to see to know that my skin was turning from pale white to a dark tan, my hair grew to the middle of my back before turning silver, my teeth and nails lengthened as my eye turned purple behind my eyelids. I shouted as wings ripped out of my back before settling in my back like a tattoo. I sighed as it settled in me, I took another deep breath before opening my eyes. I turned to Sher, he was shaking, "My son."

He looked up, "Mother."

"Stand." I ordered, he did. I tilted my head, "Orders Captain?" 

He stared at me, "Come here." I walked to him, standing in front of him. "What are you?" 

"Magic." I answered. "The humans found us, wanted to make us weapons but couldn't control us so they tried to make something like us in labs."

"What did they make?" Khan asked.

"You." Sher answered.

Khan watched my eyes, "You are what makes us... more?"

"We are what makes strong, ruthless, ageless, smart but the anger and hatred... that is all you, Khan." I tell him. "You do not have our mind control to bring you peace. They took that from you. Hid it away inside you."

Khan growled, gripping my hip, pulling me into his body. "You may be Queen but you are mine!" I nodded, his grip tightened, "Say it."

"Yours." I stated.

He nodded, "Show your son the ship." He let me go, I turned toward the door with Sher behind me, "Kira?" I looked to him, "Don't ever hide again."

"Yes Captain." I walked out of the door, Sher behind me. We walked away from the room, we knew that they were watching us. 

Sher sighed, "You feel for him? You always have, that is why I am named after him."

I waved it away, "He is a great being. I don't know if I feel for him..."

"You let him touch you, actually touch you, instead of a thin shield that normally covers your skin." Sher pointed out, "You don't even let your brother touch your skin, Benji and I haven't been allowed to since we were fourteen. You feel for him... He doesn't even remember you, does he?"

I sigh, "Most likely not, Sher. It was many lifetimes ago."

Sher nodded, "So why the Starfleet uniform?"

I growled, "I had to wear it before, I had nothing else now."

"Sucks." He smirked, I hit his arm, he pouted. "Meany." I smirked as we stopped at a map of the ship, he placed his hand on it, closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and stepping back, "Impressive ship."

"I believe that Khan designed it, I think that is what Marcus stated." I shrugged, "Come." I led him to the cargo bay where the missiles laid open.

He looked them over, "What was in these?"

"Khan's crew." I answered as I sat on a crate. "Marcus only woke Khan, blackmailed him with his crew... his family. Khan tried to rescue them and things happened. Come, I will show you." I held out my hand.

He took it, my memories flashed through him, he growled. "Marcus was an idiot. But your loyalty to Khan is... shocking. He threatened your family. The people who you love. You traded your freedom for them." Sher sat beside me.

"I haven't been free in years, Sher-love." I sighed. "I stayed with Starfleet because they allowed me to live without a cage. Without Marcus, I would be locked away. Khan is just another... Master... while I live in chained freedom." I closed my eyes, "At least Khan won't chain me to a med bed, slowly cutting me open and dissecting me while I'm awake just to prove that he can."

Sher tensed. "Will you ever be truly free again?"

I laughed, "I was never truly free to begin with. Once we escaped, my father kept me in a locked room until I was old enough to breed, then chained to a bed. Then locked in a hospital room, then chained to the throne. According to my father, I wasn't meant for freedom or love."

Sher sighed, "He is dead." I looked to him, "Your father. Benji killed him forty years ago, for attacking his wife."

I laughed, "The old horn-dog! Awe, that makes me feel so much better." I leaned back and closed my eyes, "What of mother?"

Sher tensed, "She is still alive. Still crazy but what can you do?"

I smile, "She still see that future?"

"Yes, she has seen my husband for years now." He smirks, "Someone named Tumnus with a thing for snakes." He smirked as he hissed the S's and stuck out his split tongue.

I laughed, "Well then I can't wait to meet Tumnus."

"Neither can I." He smirked, he leaned back. "So how will you handle being back?"

"Depends on if Khan will let me be Queen or if I am to be a crew member." I answer.

"Oh I hope he lets you be Queen. I miss the terror in their eyes." He sighs, "That makes me sound blood thirsty but man are they asking for it."

"I remember, I can only imagine it getting worse." I shake my head.

He sits up, "We are here." We feel the ship slow down.

"Kira, Sherkhan, we have arrived. Please meet us at the beaming platform." Khan's voice sounded.

We get up, walked to the platform, stand watching the first group go down and stand beside Khan with the second group. We land to see guns pointed at us and the first group. I roar out in anger, "You dare! YOU DARE! OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" the ground shook beneath our feet, they dropped the guns and knelt.

"Please, my Queen. We didn't know. We didn't know." The commander cried.

I stayed beside Khan, Sher moved behind him to whisper, "You have to let her be Queen."

"Go ahead Kira." Khan nodded.

I walked forward, gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground. "Since when do we point guns at our guests! Since when do we decide before they answer our questions that they are guilty! ANSWER ME!"

"Since your father put us in charge of the military." He cried.

"WHERE ARE MY MONSTERS!?!" I screamed.

"The dungeon, My Queen." One whispered.

I raised my head, roaring out in anger. There was crashes, roars then the sounds of wings. Suddenly my father's guards were surrounded by my monsters. I looked to my second, he looked as blood thirsty as I felt. I smirked. "Off with their heads!"

They smirked as he bowed, "Gladly Master!" They roared out before flinging themselves at them, ripping as they went. When it was done, they stood back. He turned to me, "It is good to have you back, Master."

I smirked as I walked through the blood and body pieces to his side, "My dear Remy, how long have you been chained? What of your wife?"

Remy growled, "Fifty years. She is fine, raising my son."

I nodded before I turned to the others, "Alex, Leo." Two stepped forward. "Were you two together?"

The blonde growled, "No, they kept us apart. They knew it would hurt Leo."

The white haired one sighed, "Wanted us in as much pain as possible, Master."

I snarled, looking to the last two, "Thad, Max?"

The black hair one, "We were next to each other, chain just enough to never touch. They kept me from my Max."

"So close yet so far." The brown haired one whispered. "It drove Thad crazy."

I screamed. "Idiots!" I relaxed, "Okay, deep breaths." I sighed, "My dear Remy, go to Selena and your son. Leo and Alex, hunt down any traitors. Thad and Max, find any problems." They nodded before rushing off. I took a deep breath and turned to Sher, "Well, that was exciting."

"Off with their heads? Really mother?" Sher smirked as he walked to me, pushing body pieces out of the way, "It has been awhile since I have read Alice in Wonderland but I don't think that is how it went."

"Is in mine." I smiled, "Come Captain." I turned and began to walk toward the castle. People bowed as I walked by, I waved every couple of minutes and they cheered. We reached the Castle, the door was opened for us. I stepped in, "BENJI! MOMMIES HOME!"

There was a loud crash, "Shit!", another crash followed by a couple bangs. Then a door was thrown open and a red skinned, black haired man walked in, "Mother? Sher? What?"

Sher laughed, "Here brother." He reached him, touching his hand, Benji tensed then sighed.

"Well then I am glad that you are alive. Welcome home Mother, for as long as you are here." He walked to me, kiss at my cheek. "You know that your mother heard you?"

"Yep." I giggled as there was the sound of running coming down the stairs. I turned toward them as a beautiful golden women rushes down the stairs with black hair, "Hello mother." I sigh as she rushes me and hugs me.

"My daughter. I told them that you were coming, bringing a King with you." She smiled, I tensed. 

"A king, mother? Vision of the future?" I asked.

"Yes. Your King, the one that was meant for you. Dangerous, Powerful, Protective, Possessive. Half a tiger from the book of Jungle." She kissed my cheek, "Must prepare for your brother. He has killed Sher's... sperm donor." She waved before she flew out the doors.

"Um... mom." Sher started. I looked to him, "Half a tiger from the Book of Jungle. The Jungle book." He looked over my shoulder at Khan. I slowly looked at him, felt a sinking feeling, "She can't possibly mean..."

"She is never wrong, Sher." I whisper before turning away from Khan. "Is your father with anyone?"

"No." He answered, still watching Khan. I gripped his face, forcing him to look at me, "He can't get anyone to get close to him."

"Good, then no one will mourn him." I state. I turn to Benji, "My sweet dragon, go heat the skies."

Benji's eye turned black as his wings expanded, "Of course mother." He leapt into the air and roared out blast of fire before flying out of the open ceiling.

Sher moved to my side, "Uncle will be upset."

"Yes, he is not a killer." I sighed, "It is not in him. Go make sure the kitchens make his favorite."

Sher nodded, "Stay out of trouble." He turned and walked off.

I sighed as I looked around. I walked in farther, toward the throne. I stepped up on the steps and it began to glow. I stopped, sighing. "Why does it glow?" A voice called out, I turned to see a young man beside Khan.

"It is reaching for me. To recharge it, sending a pulse of magic to my people." I answered.

"Then why not sit?" He asked.

I sighed, "It would be more damaging to do it when we are just going to leave."

"Didn't you hear, you brought back a king." Khan stated slowly, "Why would we leave?"

I looked at him, "Do not joke, Captain."

He walked up to me, gripped my neck gently. "I told you that you were mine. Your mother saw this. You the Queen, me beside you. We will stay. You are their Queen but you are mine." He gently rubbed his thumb on my jawline, "Say it."

"Yours." I whispered.

"Good girl." He whispered before kissing me gently. "Now sit on the throne."

"Yes. Do I still call you Captain?" I asked.

"No, Khan is fine enough until you want to call me king." He smirked.

I smiled, nodding. "Very well Khan." I walked to the throne, it glowed brighter. I reached it, sat down and sighed as I felt the magic rush through me before pushing out to my people. After a moment, cries of joy rang out through the sky. 

There was a thud before Benji rushed in, "Mother?" He looked at me on the throne, he dropped to his knees. "You are staying?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I am home."


End file.
